teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Tyler Rockwell
Dr. Tyler Rockwell is a minor character and new character in the series. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Physical appearance He is currently a mutant tailless monkey (which he resembles more of a chimpanzee) with brown fur, purple pants, shackles on his neck, wrists and ankle, and bloodshot eyes. Powers and abilities Rockwell has super strength and seems to be agile. He can climb building rooftops and has the ability to read emotions. History Season 1 In Monkey Brains, April showed her friends about Rockwell reported missing by his colleague Dr. Victor Falco. When April and Don met Falco, he claimed that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey and didn't treat it very well. He said that the monkey got mutated and took Rockwell. He reveals a busted cage opened. While searching for him, April and Donnie (who stole Falco's flash drive) encounter the monkey, who brutally bruised Donnie during combat. When he was about to attack April, he suddenly calms down because he's reading her emotions. April calms him down as her reflections appears in his eyes. As the monkey chatters, April asked him what's wrong, the monkey responded with a growl before leaving. While tracking down the monkey and calling each other on their T-Phones (one of Donnie's new inventions), April finds Rockwell in a dumpster. Mikey wraps him up with his kursurigama chain as April calms him down. April then figures out and tells the Turtles that the monkey is Dr. Rockwell. They take him back to the lab, where Falco sedates him. He "promises" that he'll take care of him. At the lair, Donnie told his brothers that Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey. But according to the notes, he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA. When Leo said they're still not following him, Donnie said what broke out of the cage if Rockwell never had a monkey. Raph then says it must have been Rockwell himself, which means Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time. At the lab, Falco injects a syringe on Rockwell's forehead to get the psychic neural chemical from his brain so Falco can get give himself psychic powers. The Turtles confront him and Falco easily defeats them by reading their minds. Luckily, Donnie defeats him by not thinking. Afer Falco was defeated, he escaped. The Turtles set Rockwell free, who turns back to see the Turtles (Donnie believes he's trying to thank them). Rockwell then heads outside as screaming can be heard, but the Turtles think he'll be fine. Season 2 Rockwell reappears in Metalhead Rewired as one of the detained mutants captured by the Kraang in order to control them. The Turtles first discovered him brainwashed in a cell. After he was set free from the control and released from his cell, Rockwell, Newtralizer and a Squirrelanoid quickly escape. Rockwell then beats up one of the Kraangdroids before making his escape to the portal. In Mazes & Mutants, the Turtles encounter Sir Malachi's Monkey Goblins that resemble Rockwell. The illusions were seen again after Sir Malachi left. Trivia *Rockwell's human form was never seen. *He tends to not get mad at April. *When he's angry, his eyeballs extend longer. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Mutants Category:New mutants Category:Mutant mammals